Harry Potter and the Stolen Time Turner
by Clugin Nicolace Lawcurn
Summary: Harry has stolen Hermione's Time Turner with the intent of traveling back in time to meet himself. What will happen when he does. How will this effect Harry himself. Warning: This story is rated M for the mature content. Gay love basically. m/m, Harry/Harry. If you do not want to read such things, then please move on to another story.
1. Chapter 1 - Stolen Time Turner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or world of J K Rowling. I just wanted to put my own spin on things.

**Author's Note:** I haven't actually seen a Harry/Harry fic,.. ever which is so strange. I looked online, been in message boards and such and everyone I've come across says its not like brother/brother but more like.

I don't have any M material in this chapter, let me know what you think, as I will be posting more.

* * *

Chapter 1

Stolen Time Turner

Harry new that traveling in time was risky business. He knew that one wrong move could change everything. If he died here then that was it. There would no longer be a Harry James Potter.

Yet with everything he had been through the last few years, he needed more. He needed comfort. He needed something or somebody to call his own.

Some may think his idea is crazy, and horribly grotesque. However, when you have only yourself to rely on, the obvious answer, or at least to Harry, was to go back to his past.

He knew when Hermione found out, which she would eventually, she would be furious. However he didn't care. This was something that had plagued his mind for a long time. She would have to give the Time Turner up at the end of the school year. Taking on as many classes as she was, it was only natural that she kept it. Yet now with school finals looming, she no longer needed it and Harry wanted it to try a thought.

Finding a deserted classroom near the dungeons, in which the light was cast dim, and the room echoed with each foot step. Harry took out his wand from his pant pocket, and waved it in the air.

"Lumos", Harry spoke as his wand tip lit up, cascading shadows about the room.

He rummaged in his inner pocket of his school robes and pulled from within Hermione's time turner. He placed the golden chain over his head and around his neck. Thinking to himself how far back he wished to go. Not too far, but enough to give him time, if he missed a day or two.

He worked out a plan many weeks before. He brought up the time turner to Hermione and probed her mind about it. Always in casual conversation, so she didn't pick up on why he wanted to know. He knew that to be safe, he could only go back a few hours or up to five without losing track of where and when he arrived. What he really wanted was to go back a couple of weeks or at least a month, but the probability of things going wrong the further back you went, grew higher with each hour. He thought about it and knew he wanted to try at least two weeks. It was a scary notion that he might get stuck in time or nothing would happen.

So picking up the turner in his hands, he began to twist the little nob on the side of the time turner. Each twist represented one hour. So he twisted it for a long time. Counting to twenty-four and restarting his count again. At one moment he lost track of his counting, cursed himself and continued to twist. He was almost at two and a half weeks, he thought. Eventually the time turner began to glow. This alarmed Harry. It didn't glow when Hermione used it, only when it was actively traveling did it look any different.

Harry whipped his head to each side of the class room; the light was still dark, no change of sound, Just Harry. He took another deep breath, recounted his thoughts to where he thought he last stopped and again began to turn the nob.

"There", he said quietly to himself.

He was at least three or three and a half weeks in the past. All he had to do now was push on the button on the other side and let the time turner do its thing.

His palms were sweaty as he placed his thumb on the nob to activate the time turner. He took one more deep breath and pushed and released it.

At first he thought nothing was happening, but then the door popped open for a split second, to have all the lights in the room go on, then out again, then on, then off. Students or teachers, Harry couldn't tell, whirled past him in a blur of colour. Time was moving so fast he couldn't tell who the people were or what time of day it was. Cursing, for not picking a place where he could actually see the changing of days. He wanted seclusion, without the realization that seeing outside would of helped.

Then everything stopped.

There was a crash, a bang, a yelp and a shriek. Harry jumped where he stood and tried to stop his head from spinning. The lingering steaks of light and colour moments before still moved about his vision. Harry tried hard to make out the two dark shaped before him.

One was what he thought to be a girl, her long cloak wrapped around her thin frame. The other was a boy, and if Harry's eyes were not deceiving him. He was lifting up his trousers from the floor, pulling them hurriedly onto each leg and up and over his naked shame.

Harry's cheeks began to burn and thanked the darkness that the other two in the room could not see. The boy was cursing under his breath as he put on his school robes. Eventually he picked up his wand and brought it up to himself. Instinctually Harry did the same, reading for an attack.

"Lumos", said the boy in front of Harry. The boy was older and looked extremely pissed off. His tie bore the crest of Ravenclaw and a shiny tag that was almost hidden by his cloak, he recognized. Percy Weasley had one on his robes. Meaning that the boy, wasn't just a student but a Prefect.

"How the bloody hell", the Prefect in front of him sputtered.

Harry took this moment to tuck the turner behind his shirt collar.

"How did you do that?" he inquired. "It's completely impossible to apparate and disapparate, within Hogwarts!" his eyes bulging.

The girl's face was completely red as her eyes darted about the room. Harry couldn't help but follow where her eyes landed and felt his cheeks begin to burn again. On the floor by the Prefects feet were her undergarments.

Just like that, the realization of what was going on in this room, hit Harry. His mind began to race as he began to think of a way out of this mess. No prefect, no matter how just, would want a scandal like this getting out to the students, or worse the teachers and Headmaster.

"If you forget what you saw, I will forget what I saw", Harry calmly said the words the best he could.

The boy's brows furrowed as he glared at Harry. "Are you suggesting that I don't bring this up with my head of house?" he frowned. "I should as well take house points at least" he spat.

"Not if you want your secret getting out." Harry replied.

The boy's eyes widened as he remembered where he was, what he had just been in the middle of doing and his pants, hardly concealing his shame.

"You don't even know who we are" the boy scoffed.

Harry took a moment. At first this statement was true, but the boy was a prefect so his presence was much more common than hers. He thought hard on her name and decided to try his memory of the prefect.

"If my memory is right" Harry said. "You would be Johnathan Harrison, the Ravenclaw Prefect and she is" he paused a moment to make up his mind. "She's Kathryn Bree of Slytherin".

Harry waited a moment and was met with ultimate satisfaction as Kathryn's head drooped and Johnathan's mouth fell open. Clearly the smart young prefect didn't think that Harry's smarts were as high of a grade as his own.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he watched to boy in front of him try to work out a comeback. The unexpected correctness of the names had completely thrown him.

"Fine" Johnathan said.

He waved his hand towards Harry and the door.

"Piss off then", he finished as he turned his back on Harry, scooped up Kathryn's things and handed them back to her.

Harry didn't wait a moment longer as he opened the door of the almost empty classroom and up the corridor towards the Great Hall.

* * *

So there you have it. Let me know what you think. Stay in tune for the Chapter 2 "Harry and Harry"


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry and Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or world of J K Rowling. I just wanted to put my own spin on things.

**Author's Note:** I haven't actually seen a Harry/Harry fic,.. ever which is so strange. I looked online, been in message boards and such and everyone I've come across says its not like brother/brother but more like.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to show a perspective from both the past and future Harry. This is what I was able to come up with. Hope you all like. Please review.

And thanks to all of you that have left reviews, favorites and followed this story. It really is a motivation to continue writing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Harry and Harry**

**.**

**.**

Soon after leaving the dungeons, and entering the large wooden doors of the great hall. Harry noticed the hall to be full of year six and seven students. All preparing for their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. This meant that classes were still in effect, for the students in the great hall got away from the busy bustle, to study here in peace.

Harry wasn't sure as to the date. All he knew is that he had to make sure that he wasn't spotted outside of classes. Detentions he could handle, but that would only waist time. Worst scenario would be if he was sent back to his class and met himself there. Being in third year and all, he didn't have any free classes. So he decided that his best bet would be to go back to the Gryffindor common room, and assess were to go from there.

Waiting at the base of the changing staircases, Harry watched as students and teachers went about their daily activities. When the moment was right he stepped onto the first stair, reached the top and waited for it to change. The one problem he had was he forgot his invisibility cloak back in his time. This meant that he had to borrow his and hope his other self wouldn't notice.

Eventually he reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and waited. He couldn't remember the password for it changed every week due to Neville's parchment blunder. Sir Nicholas would have been easy to manipulate to get inside. However the newly restored Fat Lady would be a different story.

Worrying that his luck had run out, suddenly the large frame of the Fat Lady opened wide. Harry was surprised to see Fred, without George. Why he was alone Harry wasn't sure. However he saw his chance to get in the common room and took it.

"Fred", Harry half shouted. He was so relieved that Fred was the one he was talking to.

"Harry?" Fred's brows disappeared into his mass of red hair. "What are you doing out of class?" he inquired.

"Oh umm", he mumbled.

"Got another detention?" Fred smirked. "What did you do this time?"

Harry had to be quick to make up a story. He knew it had to be good, because Fred would pick up on the lie quicker than anybody. The Weasley twins were notorious truth benders.

"Um no" Said Harry. "I forgot my book in Snape's class. He sent me back here, along with twenty house points taken and detentions for a week."

"Young innocent Harry", Fred cued. "Snape has always been a git. Don't let him get to you. George and I have something fun planned for an end of year gift to our Potions master".

Before Fred could leave, Harry asked. "Fred. I ah, forgot our password. What is it?"

Fred's eye's squinted at Harry. "Forgot again? It's easy. Quid Agis", he chuckled. With that he proceeded down the stairs and eventually out of site.

Harry then turned and walked over to the Fat Lady. She peered suspiciously down at Harry. Then opened her mouth to begin to speak, but Harry cut in with the password.

"Quid Agis" he said.

The Fat Lady nodded but did not open. "I'm fine thank you." she replied.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

She smiled smugly at Harry. "You asked how I was, and I told you I'm fine".

Harry was worried now. Did Fred just give him the wrong password on purpose?

"I said the right password didn't I?" He asked.

"You did" she nodded in reply.

"Can I go in then?" Harry said impatiently.

"Of course you can. No need to get snippy." the Fat Lady said frowning at Harry.

"Sorry" He apologized. "I'm just in a hurry" he said as she opened up and Harry went inside.

"Now" Harry said to himself, "Time to find that invisibility cloak".

Luck again was with Harry, as his other self left the cloak in his trunk near his four-poster bed. He drew it up and over his head as he went back to the common room to check the bulletin to see what day it was. It would give him an idea on how long he had. If he wasn't carful, his plan could change the outcome of Sirius's escape.

Harry skimmed the board and eyes widening, he looked in disbelief at the date. Somehow, he had traveled back a month and a half before the incident with his godfather. Harry was unsure how it happened. He did not remember counting that many days. Then again it did glow, so that could explain why he jumped so far in the past.

Though the prospect that something had gone wrong with the time turner troubled him, he could not contain his glee. He had more than enough time to do what he wanted and get back to his own time without an issue, hopefully. Cloak in hand, his only goal now was to find himself.

Today was Monday and Harry was not in Potions like he told Fred, but currently in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Or at least the other Harry was. This was going to be tricky. He had to make sure nothing that happened would screw up or change something in this Harry's future.

So he waited outside the D.A.D.A classroom for his other self. When the door opened and students finally began to appear, Harry was met with a weird mirror reflection. It was a strange thing to see yourself moving about. He had seen pictures of himself and his friends moving within the frame. However to know that he was just mere feet away from his past self, made this all that more real. The problem on how to get Hermione and Ron away from him was going to be a problem. He couldn't remember a moment that he was really ever alone. Especially so close to the school year's end.

Harry followed the trio about the school. Seeing that it was the end of the fifth period, he remembered that Hermione always wanted to check things out in the library. Ron normally fell asleep and he would go over his notes from the class to keep himself occupied. So making sure his feet were hidden beneath the cloak and that he didn't bump into anyone, he sure enough followed them into the Library. Hermione made her way to her favorite nook and began pulling books from the shelves that had markers in them from the last place she had read. Ron sure enough put his head in his folded arms and was snoozing soon after. He watched the other Harry pull out some slips of parchment and begin to go over what he had written in them.

He waited for a chance, for some kind of opportunity that would give him a chance to get the other Harry alone. So he stood there and as if watching a movie of his past, reliving the conversation before him.

.

.

* * *

**Past Harry (perspective)**

.

.

Hermione slammed a large book in front of Harry. Who by now was so used to her doing this, that he hardly reacted.

"There must be some way!" She almost shouted at him.

"Shhhh" came the voice and glare of Pince the librarian.

Hermione sat down, leaned forward and began to continue in hushed tones. Harry gave up reading his notes, and knew that this wasn't going to be a quick conversation.

"I can't accept that Buckbeak is going to be killed. He just can't be. It would completely devastate Hagrid" she said furiously. "I've found a book here that states. That if no serious injury was sustained during the attack, that further investigation will be needed."

"Her-mi-o-ne, please" Ron grumbled. "We've been through this. Draco's father bribed the council. That and Hagrid wasn't able to understand what you gave him." he sighed.

"He's not an IDIOT RONALD" Hermione half shouted.

Ron rolled his eyes and put his head back in his arms, clearly bored of the conversation. He had helped the best he could, but was extremely disappointed that regardless of the hard work he put in to helping collect facts for the trial. There was nothing they were able to do for Hagrid's inability to publically speak under pressure.

"Hermione" Harry calmly interjected. "Ron never said that Hagrid is an idiot. The trial is over, there's nothing more we can do."

Hermione shook her head back and forth as tears began to fill her eyes.

"We can be there for him", she replied with a sniff.

"Yeah we can. That is the least we can do" Harry said as he reached over to Hermione and squeezed her hand. This action reduced her to tears.

Ron's head came up as he looked at the blubbering wreck that was Hermione and frowned. It had become common place for her to break down at the mere mention of Hagrid and Buckbeak. He wanted to say something.

"So this essay" he said as he pulled out his parchment for Potions class. "I don't understand any of it."

Hermione moved away from Harry and frowned at Ron. The change of topic was welcomed but Ron's intentions were all too clear.

"Let me see that" she said, as she snatched the parchment away from him. "See, this is where you've mixed up Snape's notes." She said pointing at his jumbled up words. "That and Ron, your writing is horrible" she shot at him.

Ron shrugged and moved closer to Hermione to better understand what she was putting down on the new parchment she had pulled from her sack. Ron watched as she re-worded his sentences and explained where he had gone wrong.

Harry made to stand up and slinging his school pack with his books, parchment and quill inside, over his shoulder. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm off to the loo" he said motioning out the door.

"Will the two of you be here when I get back?" He asked.

Hermione nodded in reply without looking up as she answered. "Yes Harry. I think this is going to take longer that I thought it would."

With that Harry turned and left the library and headed for the school washrooms.

Harry found himself alone in the washroom once he arrived there. This wasn't unusual, for this washroom was so out of the way, that it was hardly used by students or staff. Even the school ghosts hardly ventured through the walls.

He went to one of the standing wall urinals, unzipped his pants emptying his bladder. He sighed to himself as the conversation in the library still spun about his head. He felt horrible for Hagrid and wasn't sure how to help Hermione with her feelings. She was so moody lately and he was unsure as to why or how to help her.

Finishing off he zipped back up and walked over to the sink. Washing his hands and then letting them air dry, Harry watched as the soap from the running water began to swirl about the basin, then down to the blackness of the drain. Lifting his head he stared into the mirror before him. Taking off his glasses her placed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and squeezed, trying to shake off a headache that threatened him since this morning.

Suddenly there was a sound behind him. Harry squinted in his reflection, but without his glasses he wasn't able to make out anything or anyone behind him. He quickly fumbled with his glasses as he hurriedly put them on, straightened up and spun around. He had expected Ron or maybe another student, but was met with something that shocked him and made his blood run cold.

Before him was not, Ron, nor another student. The person that was before him was another him, another Harry.

Harry stood still, unsure what to do. Was this a trick? Was he actually sleeping in the library and dreaming this right now? His dreams have been this vivid before in the past.

No. This was different. The Harry before him not only looked like him, but he felt a strange familiarity about him.

Memories from the year before, about Tom and the diary came to him. But that was a memory, a caporal memory of Riddle when he was young. There was no way that he had one of himself.

Maybe polyjuice potion, yes that was possible. Yet the person in front of him had to be a damn good actor. For even the way the other Harry held himself, the way he breathed, the way his mouth just now turned up into his half smirk. It was all the same. So impossibly the same.

Then the Harry before him stepped forward. His bright green, Harry's eyes, his mother's eyes, looked at him from across the room.

Harry put his hand in his pocket and readied himself if the Harry in front of him made an aggressive move.

Then the Harry before him spoke.

"Hello Harry Potter"

* * *

.

So there you have it. Please let me know what you think. Keep the Reviews coming!.

Next Chapter "Mirror Mirror"


	3. Chapter 3 - Mirror Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or world of J K Rowling. I just wanted to put my own spin on things.

**Warning: **This chapter does consist of (M)ature rated material. Please Do not read if you are not looking for anything sexually graphic.

**Author's Note:** Sooo sorry this took so long. Was sufferings for artist/writers block. That and life has been super busy. I've been working since last, last Thursday without a single night off. Only this Monday did I have time to communicate with my editor to go over the final touches.

Thanks to my helpful editor Lilex A'Stor O'Conner for your wonderful patience and time you put into helping me with this.

Thanks to all those who have followed and favorite this story so far. I've been pleasantly surprised by the amount of people who like this story so far.

I've love to hear what you all think. I hope to get more comments on this chapter seeing as its the more intense one. So please, please, please, review and let me know if you would like more. I have a lot more to write and can't wait to do so.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mirror Mirror**

**.**

**.**

**Past Harry (perspective)**

**.**

Staring at the person before him, Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Cautiously he began to pull his wand from his pocket. Before he realized it or could counter the spell, his wand flew from his hand and clattered to the ground. His mind whirling by what was happening before him, Harry quickly moved to retrieve his wand, but was stopped short. "I wouldn't do that" the imposter said "I'm the one with the wand remember." Harry stood there, his mind racing, how he was to get out of this situation.

How was this possible? How was this happening? How was this other Harry able to get into the castle without anyone knowing?

As the other Harry moved closer, he raised his wand and pointed it in Harry's direction. He felt his mouth go dry as the sweat coating his body began to chill. He knew this Harry had to be someone evil. There just could not be two of him, could there? The possibility unnerved him as the wand reached him and pressed into the skin of his neck, causing him to wince. Harry's chest tightened painfully with dread as the figure before him stared him down and began to slowly leans forward till he is only inches away.

.

* * *

**Future Harry (perspective)**

.

Trying to contain his excitement, Harry continued to cautiously lean closer to his past self. He could feel the hot shaking breath against his face. He had a strange sense of nostalgia, as if slowly waking from a dream. The memories began to fly through his mind but, this had not yet happened, how could they be memories? They must have been things he had remembered from his dreams. He closed his eyes as he leaned in, softly brushing his cheek against the figure before him. The feeling of familiarity coursed through him at this simple act.

He wanted the boy before him; he wanted nothing more than to taste him, to feel his body against his own. Keeping his wand against the other Harry's neck, he slid his left hand towards Harry's belt buckle, pulling him closer, so that they were almost completely touching.

"What the hell!" shouted the other Harry, ignoring the threat of an attack and began to try and pull away.

Harry forcefully pushed his past self against the sink, grinding into the other Harry's hip, letting out a deep groan of satisfaction, when a small whimper escaped the lips of the boy before him. He yearned to press closer

The pleasure shooting through his body felt so good, yet painful at the same time, he wanted to keep going slow but also wanted to drag his past self to floor. His thoughts began to haze, as his mind began to fog over. He began to become blind to lust as he felt his pants grow tighter. He looked into the horrified eyes staring up at him, eyes attached to the face he knew so well.

Shaking with his need Harry leaned his head in closer and began to brush his lips against his past self's neck and jawline, craving the taste of his skin.

Feeling himself harden inside his jeans, at the taste, he began to move and rub the bulge against Harry's thigh. He licked and kissed Harry's neck more deeply, as the heat from Harry's breath began to tickle his neck.

The Harry before him let out a gasp when he lightly skimmed his teeth along his collar bone. He remembered this feeling all to well; it was a pleasure spot of his. Whenever he was alone, all he had to do was brush his fingers along the side of his neck and he would cum with an explosive release that left him panting and out a breath.

As much as he desperately wanted to hear Harry cry out in pleasure, he did not want him to finish just yet, he still wanted to play. Moving his kisses upwards along Harry's jawline he began to tease and nibble his earlobe till he heard a strangled gasp of pleasure, as Harry's hips press forward against his own. Eger to hear Harry gasp again, he groped Harry's swiftly hardening cock through his dress pants. Groaning with satisfaction at the throbbing hardness under his hand, he began to stroke more vigorously and moved to unfasten Harry's belt and zipper, allowing the pants to fall to the ground.

Stepping back only slightly to admire the toned body in tight black boxer briefs before him he could understand why some girls found him so intriguing. He was sexy. Never before had he realize this.

"No!" the other Harry shouted in distress, "stop", he begged.

As the past Harry began to slightly struggle against him, he heard an outcry as sparks spat from his wand. Looking up he saw that though, the spark left no mark, it certainly caused his other self a great deal of pain.

Wanting to hear Harry's panting breath in his ear again he leaned his body in close once more and began to thrust their throbbing cocks against one another, for as long as he could handle. The euphoria on pleasure was indescribable and he felt himself so close to the edge, just from the touching alone, but no, not yet; he wanted a little bit more.

Reaching into the other Harry's briefs and wrapping a hand around his cock he shivered as a distant memory of experiencing the touch in a different time rose in his mind. Somehow he knew exactly what the other Harry was feeling, the sensations, the confusing mix of emotions, the whirlwind of thoughts coursing through his mind and body; it felt wrong somehow, wrong in a way that almost made him pause in his actions, but at the same time it was so exhilarating that the thought of stopping was unbearable.

It was strange. It was as if every action he did came to him as a memory, but he could not remember very well as anything like this happening to him. It was all a blur, all in fog but he was unsure as to why.

Pushing aside his hesitations and shutting down the overwhelming flood of memories that were to impossible to be real, Harry renewed in his efforts to bring them both to an astounding climax. Both of them were shuddering and gasping for breath, Harry quickly reached for his own pants and freed himself so he was able to slide his throbbing errection up and against the other Harry's. They both gasped as they neared their climax, with the pulsing heat rising, the other Harry's body began to shake as he threw back is head and let out a resounding shout that echoed throughout the boys lavatory.

Doubling his efforts, Harry grabbed the other Harry's hand and brought it to their shafts, forcing their hands up and down their joined cocks in a lightning speed until dual shouts of "ohhh fuck!" saturated the air and the thick smell of sex filled the room.

Both Harry's collapsed in a daze, one was filled with a deep sated sense of satisfaction that no other person has ever been able to bring him to; the other, turned his face away and scrunched his eyes closed in shame as mix of satisfaction, anger, confusion and disgust ran through him. Neither moved, the wand was temporarily forgotten in the future Harry's limp hand.

Closing his eyes, the future Harry was thrown into a kaleidoscope of unknown feelings and emotions that had come hurtling back now that they were both still. He tried as hard as he could to conjure the amazing memory that he had on this day; but it is hard to find. One thing was for sure, he felt a weird sense of guilt and misery mixed with the joy he felt. He did not understand. How could something that felt so right to him, feel so wrong?

Hearing a small sound from the other side of him, Harry sat up and peered through the shifting light to see the other harry curled in on himself, with tears streaming down his cheeks. This was not what he wanted, this was all wrong. He wanted both of them to enjoy it, instead this overwhelming sense of guilt, shame and fear began to rise inside his chest. Struggling to breathe against the rising sense of panic, Harry quickly stands up and rapidly began to straighten his clothes, his breath coming in short sporadic bursts through his trembling lips.

Somehow, though he did not realize it at the time, he forced himself onto his past self; made him surrender to him. Taking a step away for the Harry still laying on, Harry runs his shaking hands through his sweaty, disheveled hair and tries to slow his breathing to a normal level. Suddenly, a thought slams into his mind so harshly that it knocks him back a step…he had raped the other Harry. He had raped himself. Shaking his head and trying to throw the thought from his mind, Harry begins to pace back and forth in front of the stalls, his mind spinning. Was it even possible to rape one's self?

The resounding joy and overwhelming triumph he had felt moments ago… was gone. He wanted to have this end happy; he wanted them both to enjoy it, but in the end he felt so guilty and confused. This was not how it was supposed to be; there was only one way to fix this. He knew exactly what he needed to do to make things right. Hermione always babbled about the books she reads, she mentioned a memory spell she had seen while re-reading "The Standard Book of Spells Level Two," a memory charm that took a great amount of skill to cast properly. He had never attempted it, in the event that it could backfire on him, like it had with Lockheart. Struggling with how to come to terms with what he had done, Harry stops and considers the results of his selfish actions, he would know what he had done, but… maybe his past self didn't need to remember this night. Maybe he could erase his mistake and start over.

Feeling like this was the right thing to do Harry took a deep breathe, mustered up the courage to turn around and walk towards the boy still lying on the floor. Hearing Harry approaching the boy rolled over and looked up into his eyes with a slack expression. With a broken voice Harry says "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen this way." The other Harry slowly gets to his feet and trying to cover his nakedness, begins to pull on his pants.

Seeing the way the other Harry could barely look at him, he made up his mind and with a shaking hand he pointed his wand at his disheveled looking self. Harry sees the boy freeze in motion, his eyes widening as he began to approach him slowly. Stopping a few steps away, Harry closes his eyes briefly and takes another deep breath, stealing his resolve.

"What? What are you doing? You got what you wanted" the other Harry said angrily taking a defensive stance, waiting to see what would happen.

Sighing sadly at the fear he saw on the face that was his own, sends a chill through his body. Keeping the wand trained on the Harry before him, he reaches down and grabs his invisibility cloak off the floor at his feet.

Standing straight again, Harry gets a flash in his mind of how the spell should be cast, the motion his wand will make. Shaking his head, Harry tries to shake the memory, if it is a memory loose from his mind; who showed him the spell? The memory felt like as if harry was remembering a demonstration from somewhere. With one last look at his past self seared into his mind, Harry pulls the invisibility cloak over his body and casts the spell.

"Obliviate"

* * *

.

So there you have it. I really hope you all liked it. Please review. We writers live for reviews. Helps motivate us.

Stay in tune for the next chapter "Second Chance"


End file.
